1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of human-machine interfaces (HMI). In particular, to a system and method for modal progress dialog.
2. Related Art
Various computing platforms provide for the execution of applications. The applications may include native applications and/or 3rd-part applications. The applications access and use system resources (e.g. objects in a file system) by invoking system interfaces (e,g, application programming interfaces (API)). In so doing, the applications may be coded with little or no insight or knowledge into the detailed operation and control of the system resources.
When an application invokes a system interface to access or use a system resource there is typically a delay before the system interface responds. The delay can vary from a virtually human-imperceptible time (e.g. on the order of 10's of mS for some local operations) to a user-frustratingly long time (e.g. on the order of 10's of sec to minutes for some network operations). In the absence of some feedback, the user may mistakenly perceive a long delay as misoperation or failure of the application.